1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally directed to an adjustment device. More particularly, the invention is directed to a device for adjusting objects within a frame.
2. Background Information
Doors and windows have been installed in buildings and structures since the invention of buildings and structures and the like. Sometimes the convention of installing doors or windows or other objects in structures includes guesswork as to where to rigidly set a door or a window or other object with respect to a frame structure.
In a relatively recent development, tools have been used to assist in aligning a door or window or other object within a frame structure. These tools generally require alignment and direct engagement of multiple pieces of the tool to precisely align an object within its frame structure.